


The Tri Color Trio and the Thieves of Hogwarts

by unkown412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkown412/pseuds/unkown412
Summary: We all know the story of The Prisoner of Azkaban, but what if there was a story we did not know. Lost between the days unwritten.Three friends brought together by a quidditch incident are trying to find their meaning outside of Hogwarts but when items mysteriously go missing without anyone batting an eye. It's up to them to find the culprits, but will this journey strengthen their bond or drive them apart?
Relationships: Harry Potter Characters & Original Male Character(s), Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I use some spells of my own creation throughout this story.*  
\-------

Oliver smiled as he threw the Quaffle at the distracted Ravenclaw standing below. Earning him a nasty look.

"Look Wood, I only came since Potter got detention. I don't think it's fair I get pummeled with Quaffels!" The student yelled , as to be sure Oliver heard him.

"Sorry Joshua. Must've slipped." Oliver said cheekily.

"What ever."

"There's a reason your my favorite Ravenclaw Quill, and being just there while I practice is deserving of the title. You could just say no." Oliver said as Joshua lowered the book he was reading.

"I'm flattered to be someone's favorite Ravenclaw." Said Joshua as he finished the final paragraph of his chapter target. Then Marcus Flint entered the stand Joshua was sitting in.

"Joshua Quill, still buried in books I see." Said Marcus as he sat down next to Joshua. The three were friends. Oliver and Marcus, put aside their differences after a nasty quidditch accident. The two have been frenemies since. Joshua, who was friends with Oliver before the incident, completed the Trio.

"Don't you have detention Marcus? Snape would positively punish us all if he saw you out here-"

"Flint!" A voice rang through the quidditch pitch. Marcus cringed at the sound of Snape's voice." Glad you could invite friends to your detention. Quill, Wood, Flint, detention at Hagrid's. 1900 sharp." Snape said before he exited as Marcus stood to protest. However, Joshua stopped him before he could mutter a word. The Ravenclaw shook his head.

"This is what I get for associating with a Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

"Aw come on." Said Oliver as he dismounted his broom. "It's Hagrid. That's one of the lightest detentions he could give."

"I heard that Wood. 20 points from Gryffindor." Said professor Snape in the distance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we start our journey enjoy!

"You two have really did it now. You just had to scare a group of first years to years huh Marcus?" Said Joshua as he followed behind Oliver and Marcus. The three were following behind Filch who was mumbling about how punishment should be different at Hogwarts. "I have a charms quiz in the morning that I now can't study for."

"You lose sleep over a quiz Quill?" Said Marcus snidely. He never understood the point of studying.

"You wouldn't understand because you fail every quiz professor McGonagall gives." Joshua snapped back. Filth snapped around.

"Quiet you lot." He said before he returned to grumbling to himself.

Hagrid stood outside of his hut with a lantern with his dog fang at his side. A large bag was slung over his shoulder as well.

"Quill, Flint, and Wood. In trouble again I see." Said Hagrid. "I hope y'ur not puttin' snakes in the bathrooms again."

"Don't remind me." Said Oliver with a shudder. He never liked snakes. "Trying to fix Marcus' mess was traumatizing enough."

"And again, it seems we have been roped into one of Marcus' punishments. Again." Said Joshua as he side eyed Marcus who just sneered at him.

"Alrigh', well. I hope y'ur prepared for mud because today y'ur helpin' me feed the creatures on the grounds. Startin' with the Bowtruckle tree." Said Hagrid. He waved filch off and led the three down into the forbidden forest.

"Now." Hagrid began as he approached the tree. "Do you lot remember what the Bowtruckle eats?"

Joshua answered almost immediately.

"They eat insects. They seem to like Wood lice a fair bit."

"Very correct Mr. Quill. Mr. Flint could you grab the wood lice."

Marcus flinched a bit. He hated insects, though he didn't show it. Marcus grabbed the jar and quickly handed it to Hagrid as to avoid handling the jar any longer than he needed to. Oliver, who approached the tree in curiosity, had a Bowtruckle find refuge in his hair. The creature was extremely small compared to its tree mates.

"He seems to like y'ah Oliver." Said Hagrid as he placed the wood lice on the tree. "A bit bullied that one. The others can't seem to give him a break."

"Poor thing." Concluded Oliver before he placed the Bowtruckle back in its tree. The group then moved on to a open clearing of trees. Hagrid stopped as if there where something there.

"These here are Thestrals." Announced Hagrid. Joshua and Oliver stared with confusion. Hagrid noticed this. "I keep forgettin' you lot can' see them." Hagrid said in a lower voice

Marcus however could see them. He slowly approached them and stood in the middle of a group of four. Hagrid, who could see them as well, looked on with confusion.

"Can you see them Thestrals Mr. Flint.?" Asked Hagrid. Marcus nodded slowly as he ran his hand over the beak of the Thestral in front of him.

"Who was it?" Asked Joshua. "Who did you see die?"

"My mother." Marcus said flatly. "She passed away right in front of me."

"I'm so sorry." Said Joshua with an apologetic look on his face. Oliver's confusion remained.

"I'm still confused. How can he see them but we can't?" Asked Oliver. Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Honestly is there anything other than Quidditch in your mind. Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death." Said Joshua. Oliver looked over at Marcus apologetically with Marcus returning a small nod. Their detention continued with very little talking since the Thestrals. Only speaking to answer Hagrid's questions, which Joshua did the most of.

"Alright' you lot. Time ter go back ter y'ur common rooms." Announced Hagrid. "Don't wan' to upset Mr. Filch."

"Right." Said Oliver. "But before we go. Is there any reason as to why the air got ten times colder?"

Hagrid's eyes widened. Urgency taking over him.

"Err... I think we best be goin'." He said as he tried to hurry them through the Forrest. "Go... go no-"

A large, cloaked, floating creature stopped them in there path. The creature noticed them immediately and flew directly at them. Knocking Joshua and Oliver out of the way and pushing Marcus down. The dementor hovered over Marcus slowly lowering its head toward him. Joshua scrambled to his feet, drew his wand and shouted

"Expecto Patronum!"

Conjuring a large thunderbird that dispatched the dementor with its talons. The dementor flew away, the chill in the air going with it and the thunderbird Patronus faded away.

"Marcus!" Shouted Oliver as he ran to the Slytherin's aid. His accent thick. "Come on mate wake up."

Hagrid approached and signaled Oliver to move. He gently picked up the unconscious boy. "I will be takin' Mr. Flint to Madam Pomfrey. You lot, return to y'ur common rooms. Y'ur friend here should be fine by mornin'." Instructed Hagrid. Joshua and Oliver nodded and followed Hagrid back to the castle before breaking off to go their separate ways.

"Hey Quill." Oliver said before he turned the corner to the Gryffindor common room. "How'd you cast that big of a patronus? Like, what did you think of?"

Joshua stopped, being caught off guard. "I thought of the day us three became friends." He answered. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"The day me and Marcus collided mid air and you were awarded 50 points by Professor Dumbledore for casting Arresto Momentum before him?"

"No-" answer Joshua. "I thought of the after affect. When the three of us were cracking jokes in the infirmary. That was genuinely the happiest I've felt in a while."

"There's a reason why your my favorite Ravenclaw Quill." Said Oliver. Joshua chuckled.

"I know Oliver. Good night."

"Night Josh."

\----------------  
The next morning after their classes, Oliver and Joshua took a visit to the infirmary to check in on Marcus. They find him still asleep on his bed.

"He looks at peace when he's asleep." Said Joshua in a hushed tone. Oliver chuckled.

"I think he looks like a ferret."

"I heard that." mumbled Marcus as he sat up in the bed. "Mornin' Quill. Mornin Wood."

Oliver rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"Very funny. Good to know your humor wasn't sucked out of you ."

"Admit it, you like my jokes." Said Marcus.

"Guys... please don't start now... How are you feeling Marcus?" Asked Joshua who pulled up a stool.

"Better. I felt like shi- arse a few hours ago." Answered Marcus, censoring himself after being given a nasty look from Madam Pompfrey. "Professor Lupin was there when I first woke up the first time. Offered me a bunch of chocolate claiming it'll work. Turns out it did. I don't have a headache anymore."

Oliver pulled up a stool as well. "What was it like? I mean the dementor and all"

"It was like, everything that made me happy was torn away. I saw everything horrible playing in front of me, how nasty I was to you Oliver. It was horrible. Then I saw a bright light before blacking out." Answered Marcus.

"That would be the doing of Josh. He cast one of the best Patronesses I've seen in my whole life." Answered Oliver. Marcus stuck out his hand and Josh shook it.

"Thanks man." Said Marcus with a slight smile.

"Not a problem."

"Mr. Flint." A voice said who turned out to be Dumbledore. "I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind if we had a word."

"Of course not." Said Joshua. "Come on Oliver. See you at lunch Marcus?"

"Will do." Marcus answered.

\----------------  
Joshua entered the great hall after his last NEWT level class with professor Flitwick. Normally, he would eat lunch with Oliver at the Gryffindor table with Oliver has Marcus had Defense against the dark arts at the same time. This time however Marcus missed that class and Oliver was meeting with the  
Gryffindor quidditch team for the 3 time that week. Joshua opted to sit with Adrian Pucey and Marcus.

"You were attacked by a dementor!?" Adrian said with astonishment. "What was that like?"

"It was like everything happy in the world was sucked away." Said Marcus. "Then everything went black."

"That sounds... unpleasant. I wonder why the dementor strayed that far into the grounds." Said Adrian.

"Dumbledore told me they seemed to be after something that wasn't Sirius Black. What i don't know." Said Marcus. "All I know is that I owe Joshua my life. Once again."

The three continued to converse before Draco Malfoy and his gang of Crabbe and Goyle graced the table with their presence. Flaunting his sling arm like it's a trophy.

"What's this blood traitorous Ravenclaw doing at our table." Said Draco as he sat down. "Shouldn't you be over there with you nerdy friends."

"I can sit wherever I want Malfoy and I've explained to you several times that my family has no correlation to the sacred 28. We're from North America" Said Joshua. "Besides, at least I'm not a git with a fake sling asking for sympathy where ever I went."

"What did you just call me?!" Draco said fuming.

"A. Git." Joshua repeated. Draco growled slightly before continuing.

"My father will here about this!"

"Yeah?" Said Joshua. "Make sure you tell him he's a git to."

"That's it." Draco as he drew his wand as to hex Joshua. Joshua beat him too it aiming his wand at Draco and conjuring a large flash of light. Draco froze. Muscles tensing as shook slightly. His hair puffed up and the tips burnt. Draco's body then went limp causing him fall backward. The whole of the great hall was staring now. Joshua reconciled his wand as to make it look like Draco's spell back fired. When Draco regained composure he scrambled to his feet.

"What. Did you. Do?!" Draco asked. Fury behind his eyes.

"I think your spell backfired." Said Joshua smartly. "And your hair has a bit of a smoking problem."

With that comment, Draco stormed out with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind to the sounds of laughter. Mainly from the Weasley twins.

"I believe I have overstayed my welcome. If you need me Marcus, I'll be in the courtyard, same spot as always." Joshua said as he gathered his books and left. The Weasley twins followed behind.

"What spell did he use?" Asked Adrian. Marcus shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno.. some jinx he made up. I forgot the incantation."

In the corridor, Fred and George Weasley caught up to Joshua.

"Hey Quill!" Fred said stopping Joshua in his tracks.

"Oh hey Fred, George. What's up?"

"What you did to Draco-" George began.

"Wicked it was." Said Fred. "So we wanted to know what spell you used."

"I don't think I trust you to with that information. You might go around with it like a pair of baboons." Said Joshua. Fred and George frowned.

"We are the most trust worthy of this information." Fred and George say in unison.

"Fine fine." Said Joshua. "I'll teach you the spell. Let's go to the courtyard."

The three walk to a tree in the courtyard. This tree was the tree Joshua spent most of his time studying under in warmer months.

"Before we go any further. Aren't you two supposed to be in Oliver's quidditch meeting?" Asked Joshua. Fred and George scuffed.

"You really expect us to attend every single meeting he calls?" Said George.

"Gone mental Wood has." Said Fred.

"I guess you two have a point. Moving on, wands out!" Instructed Joshua. "The spell I'm gonna teach you is the shocking jinx. The incantation is 'Concussa' Con-cuss-a. Now this jinx deliversa shock to the body that can range from embarrassing to black out inducing depending on intent."

Joshua goes on to explain to the twins the proper wand movement. Which is a rapid up and down movement in a zig zag pattern. The three spend a few seconds practicing the incantation and wand movements before facing the tree.

"Now that you have the movement and the incantation down. Strike this tree." Instructed Joshua. Fred approached the tree, raised his wand and casted 'Concussa'. A small stream of light shot from his wand and struck the tree with a large thumping noise and produced a new burn mark on the tree. George follow suit and produced the same effect.

"Now you two. Have to use it on each other." Said Joshua. Fred and George's eyes widened.

"Josh are you -"

"I hardly think it's fair that you use a jinx on someone with out feeling the effects yourself." Said Joshua cutting George's protests off.

The twins nodded and took stance between each other and stood in a ready stance.

"Alright." Joshua began. "On my count. Try to hit each other first. 1. 2. 3."

Fred and George quick drew there wands.

"Concuss-"

"Concussa!"

George beat Fred at the quick draw and struck Fred square in the chest with a small ball of light. The effect on Fred was similar to Draco as his muscles froze. However his hair stayed in place and didn't fry slightly like Draco's hair did.

"Bloody hell that's horrible!" Exclaimed Fred as shook the last bit of the spell off. "It's like having a cramp and a head ache at once."

"Exactly!" Said Joshua. "Now you know what it feels like."

"Yeah I do." Said Fred while glaring at a smirking George. "But I won't be the only one. Concussa!"

The spell hit George with a audible popping noise followed by a Yelp from George.

"What was that for?!" Yelled George.

"Now we're equal." Said Fred.

George readied himself to strike back at his brother before he was stopped by a yell of his name.

"George!" Yelled Percy. "You'd better not be dueling. I'll have you both in detention for it."

Fred and George silently mocked their brother as they approached him.

"Yes brother what is it?" Asked Fred.

"Girlfriend run away from you?" Teased George.

Percy turned red for a moment before fading to his normal color and readjusting his glasses. "I actually came for Josh. Oliver is looking for you. In the Library."

"Alright..." said Joshua. "Fred, George. Remember intent is key."

The twins nodded as Joshua gathered his books and followed Percy out of the courtyard.

"I thought Oliver was at the quidditch pitch." Said Joshua as he and Percy made their way through a crowd of first and second years.

"He was at the quidditch pitch. Only people who showed up to the meeting were Potter and Johnson, and not by her own free will I might add. Now he's all in a huff about it. I swear he's speaking a different language the way his accent changed."

The two made their way to the doors of the library and found Oliver standing outside of the door. A look of annoyance plastered on his face. He noticed the two approaching and walked over.

"I got kicked out by Madam Pince." Said Oliver flatly. Accent thicker than normal. "Said I was mumbling to much."

"You were mumbling to much." Said Percy. "People were looking at you like you belonged in St.Mungos."

"Oliver, you can't expect your team to go to every quidditch related thing. You'd end up burning them out." Reasoned Joshua. Oliver just huffed.

"I'm done for today. I'm going to my common room. See you at Dinner Josh." Said Oliver as he walked away.

Joshua stared with pure confusion. He never got in the way of Oliver and his tantrums. Maybe he'll tell Marcus to talk to him.

"Dramatic much." Said Joshua as he watched his friend turn the corner. Percy scuffed while he re-adjusted his glasses.

"Always had been." Said Percy. "Last year when Gryffindor lost a game. He came in and moped. For 10 hours. Only to stop moping to eat or sleep. Surely you remember."

"Yeah. I saw him after dinner that day. He told me he ate half a turkey and even out ate Ron." Said Joshua. "How can someone out eat Ron?"

"I was as shocked as you are." Said Percy.  
\-------------


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

Oliver sat across from Joshua in the three broom sticks with a butter beer in his hand. Joshua had his nose buried in the book he was reading as he half listened to Oliver plans for the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch game the next day. Gryffindor was only playing Hufflepuff as Slytherin didn't have a seeker.

"So did you hear about the winter dance being planned?" Asked Oliver suddenly changing the subject. Joshua looked up from his book.

"No I didn't actually." He replied.

"Really? Everyone has been talking about it recently and I'm trying to figure out who to ask. The lady's don't seem to take to me well." Said Oliver. Joshua chuckled.

"Well, that's because you bore them with quidditch talk." Said Joshua. Oliver frowned at the comment. "Sorry. That was a bit blunt. Listen, just ask someone you know well and isn't taken and just ask to go as friends. Not everything has to be to romantically coded."

"I guess your right Josh, but it's my final year and I haven't had a girlfriend at any point." Said Oliver. As he took another sip of his butter beer. This time leaving a foam mustache above his upper lip.

"You've got something on your face." Said a random Hufflepuff girl as she walked passed. Oliver quickly wiped the foam away with his sleeve and lowered his head.

"I'm useless." He said into the table.

"Afternoon, Wood, Josh." Greeted Marcus as he walked over.

"How's it going crooked teeth." Said Oliver with a smirk. Head still on the table.

"Shut up." Snapped Marcus as he sat down. "Anyways, if you see Filch tell me."

"Why?" Joshua said cautiously.

"Caught me and some girl snogging in the corridor and had a melt down." Said Marcus proudly.

"Who would snog you with out gagging?" Said Oliver into the table.

"Sounds like someone is jealous?" Said Marcus with a smirk. Oliver lifted his head from the table.

"What ever." Oliver said before lowering his head to the table

"No comeback? Who broke this git?"

"He's a little upset about the fact he has to get a date for a dance that is apparently planned." Said Joshua. Oliver made a groaning sound into the table.

"Well Oliver your not gonna get any action moping around like that." Said Marcus. Joshua shook his head.

"Can we not refer to women as action."

"Oh excuse me." Said Marcus in a posh accent before continuing. "Oliver, your not gonna get any *pussy* looking like that."

Joshua reacted to the comment with a hand to the forehead. Oliver didn't respond. When Oliver eventually stopped his moping, the three left the three broom sticks and began the walk through the woods.

"This forest is absolutely stunning during the fall." Remarked Joshua as he looked at the different colors of yellow, orange and and red surrounding him.

"Josh, you say that every year." Said Oliver.

"Yeah, well, it's true. You know North America is the same way. One time in Canada-"

A very audible snap was heard through the leaves cutting Joshua off mid sentence. The three stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?" Asked Marcus with his wand out. The three boys look around through the leaves. The only sound that could be heard is the wind through the trees. The next sound was a snap of a twig on the ground. Marcus immediately snapped into the direction of the sound and cast.

"Stupefy!"

Large pop was heard through the forest followed by a Yelp. Out popped Adrian Pucey, looking angry and rubbing his head.

"What the hell mate!"

"You did it to your self Pucey. How am I supposed to know if it's not a vicious magical creature or something." Said Marcus with a smirk. Adrian rolled his eyes and joined the boys as they returned to the castle. Chatting among themselves as they walked. Once in the castle, they said their goodbyes and went their separate directions. Joshua elected to visit the library. While on the way he heard soft crying in one of the stairwells.

"Oh dear, what has happened." Said the voice of professor McGonagall. Joshua stopped at the entrance of the stair case.

"My- my necklace- it's gone." Said the girl between sobs.

"Oh..." said McGonagall "Where did you last put it?"

"Ive checked everywhere." Said the girl. "My common room, the library, the great hall. Nothing!"

"Oh dear. Come along with me. Let's see if we can find what your looking for." Said McGonagall. The sound of footsteps approached Joshua prompting him to keep moving. 'That was weird.' Thought Joshua as he walked until he was bumped out of this thoughts. It was Luna Lovegood, and her books scattered the ground.

"Merlin! Are you alright." Joshua asked as he gathered Lunas books.

"I'm quite alright. Thank You for asking" She said in her normal, wispy voice. "I heard you were attacked by a Dementor. Quite horrible are they. My father says they had to be after someone in order to come after you. Maybe Sirius Black entered the grounds."

"Yes, the very much are." Answered Joshua. Luna smiled. "How did you father find out about the attack."

"Professor Flitwick sent home a letter stating a several students were attacked by a dementor and the ministry was handling the situation. Surely you would have gotten an Owl from your parents by now."

"My parents are in America for the week. I takes a while to get any letter by owl when they are there." Said Joshua.

"Ah well, they'll get it soon then, but I'm glad your ok." She said. "Now have you seen my left shoe? I suspect Nargles have taken them."

"I'm sorry Luna. I haven't seen them." Said Joshua.

"Ah, well. Thanks anyway." Said Luna before she continued on her way. Walking as if she weighed nothing.Joshua shrugged as he entered the library to start a evening of studying.  
\-----------

"Oliver, I think your over thinking it." Said Percy in their dorm room. "There are plenty of people in this castle to ask to that dance. It's not like your asking for their hand in marriage."

Oliver didn't answer immediately. He silently stared into the ceiling, casting small sparks with his wand. He's never really thought about relationships that much. His brain was simply quidditch, quidditch, quidditch. With the other 25% of his brain's capacity being filled by school and friends. Nothing more.

"Josh said the same thing."

"I wonder why that is..." said Percy. "I have patrol, try not to think of the dance to much. Night."

"Night Percy."  
\-----------

9 o'clock in the morning marked the start of the N.E.W.T.S level Charms class.

"Good morning class!" Announced Professor Flitwick. "Glad you all got my owl to meet in the training grounds."

Oliver huffed at the professors greeting. He'd be late if Percy didn't go to breakfast that morning, as Oliver spends most of his mornings on the quidditch pitch practicing what ever he felt he needed to. Joshua was already in the training grounds as he and was with professor Sprout that morning.

"Now who can tell me what effect the spell Finestra has." Asked Professor Flitwick. Who stood in front of the class of Gryffindor and Ravenclaws. Percy and Joshua were the first with their hands up. "Mr. Weasley."

"Finestra is the incantation of the the glass shattering charm. When pointed at any pane of glass not magically protected, the glass shatters into many tiny pieces." Answered Percy. Professor Flitwick nodded at his answer.

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, I have set up a row of some glass panes that may or may not have been stolen from Filch's office. I want you to partner up and practice shattering the glass. Remember to say Finestra and simply flick your wand. Oh, and do mind the glass, it can be sharp."

The class paired up and stood in front of a pane of glass. Joshua and Oliver partnered with each other and found a unclaimed pane. Joshua stood in front of Oliver, drew his wand and cast 'Finestra'. However, instead of his wand shattering the glass, his wand shot a jet of fire.

"Mr. Quill." Said Professor Flitwick as he walked over. "The Thunderbird tail feather still giving you trouble?"

"Usually I can control the cores tendency, but if and when it senses danger or I use a unfamiliar spell it has the chance to cast a curse." Answered Joshua. Professor Flitwick nodded.

"Try again, this time you should find success."

Joshua nodded and turned to the now burned pane of glass and cast 'Finestra'. This time round the glass completely shattered.

"Well done Mr. Quill! Your turn now Mr Wood, remember a simple flick will do." Instructed Professor Flitwick. Before Flitwick walked away he non verbally repaired the pane for Oliver to practice on.

"Easiest spell he's taught all year." Said Oliver as he readied himself. He then casted 'Finestra' which immediately shattered the pane. "Perfect. That's all the practice I needed."

"I think you have a fan over there." Said Joshua who motioned over Oliver shoulder. Oliver turned around and caught Chandra Pots, a Gryffindor girl staring at him. Oliver awkwardly waved at her subsequently knocking her out of her trance. The girl blushed slightly and turned back to her partner.

"Well mate, the universe is slowly answering your prayers." Said Joshua cheekily. "Looks like you got someone, hook, line and sinker."

"Is that one of your weird American sayings?" Oliver asked as he repaired the glass with his wand.

"Listen, after class. Talk to her."

Oliver nodded at Joshua's comment. This would be uncharted territory for him and as soon a the 10:30 bell rang across the castle, Oliver's anxiety welled with in him.

"I don't know mate..."

"Shh... go catch up with her." Joshua said cutting Oliver's protest off. "I'll be in the transfiguration courtyard, under the tree."

Oliver nodded as he slowly began walking towards the Gryffindor girl.

"H-hey Chandra." Oliver greeted prompting Chandra to turn round.

"Oh. Hey Oliver! What's up." She said cheerfully. Her friends giggled in the background, which didn't help Oliver's nervousness.

"I- I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the fall dance with me?" Oliver asked. He flinched, waiting for the sure rejection to come.

"Sure!" Chandra simply said. "I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Oliver smiled at her answer. However he did really know what to say.

"Ah, well. See you then." He said before walking away and immediately heading towards the transfiguration court yard.

\------  
"Did you really get a D on one of Hagrid's tests? HAGRID'S TEST!" Joshua scolded Marcus from the ground as he eyed a test score Marcus gave him. "All you had to do was keep a jar of Flobberworms alive for an hour!"

"Geez... sorry Mom." Said Marcus in a snarky tone.

"You really want to repeat seventh year again don't you." Joshua commented before looking over Marcus' shoulder to see a giddy Oliver approaching.

"Guys! You would not believe what just happened." Said Oliver with excitement.

"My guess is that Chandra said yes." Said Joshua. Marcus raised his eyebrows.

"Chandra Potts? Wow you literally pick at the bottom of the barrel." Said Marcus. Oliver frowned at the comment but his mood immediately brightened as a very upset looking Chandra stood behind Marcus.

"What do you mean she's the bottom of the barrel. She's pretty fine to me."

Oliver walked Marcus right into a trap.

"Mate, there are significantly better looking lady's in this castle and they all have better personalities than Chandra Pots."

Chandra, who was now fuming with anger, tapped Marcus on the should to turn him round. With in that second she drew her wand and flicked it creating a green jet of light that blew Marcus to the ground. His face paled as he rolled around. The entire courtyard was looking at that point.

"Enjoy your slugs arse hole." Said Chandra before walking away with her giggling friends.

"Come on mate, let's get you to the Madam Pompfrey. Your slugs aren't going to belch them selves." Said Joshua as he helped Marcus off the ground. Marcus was doing everything he can not to belch one slug in front of the mass of people on the courtyard and the walk to the hospital wing wasn't any better ether. Madam Pompfrey gave the two a disapproving look as the entire day the wing.

"Mr. Quill, Mr. Flint- again I see. Set him down on the bench over there and grab a pale, I'll be over in a moment." Madam Pompfrey instructed. Joshua sat Marcus down on the nearest bench and handed him a near by bucket. No beds were available at that time as a first year potions mishap blinded several students temporarily.

"Marcus you have to let out the slugs. Otherwise they will find a not so fun way out." Said Joshua. Marcus shook his head. "What do you mean no?"

Marcus shook his head again.

"Fine, Sorry not sorry in advance."Joshua said before he struck Marcus on his back. Thus releasing 3 slugs Marcus had been holding back.

"What the hell mate!"

"I'll take that as a thank you." Said Joshua. "I get you're afraid of creepy crawlies but you have to let these slugs out. Just don't look at them."

"How did you- I forgot, your a Legilimens."

Joshua just smiled at Marcus. Madam Pompfrey then returned with what looked to be a tray of fudge squares.

"This fudge should help with your nausea. Courtesy of Hagrid."

"What is it and this school fixing things with-"

"He says thank you." Said Joshua covering Marcus mouth. Madam Pompfrey gave a disapproving look once more before disappearing into her office to chat with another student.

"Mate you have to stop talking with out thinking." Said Joshua. Marcus simply responded by belching a slug into the bucket. Oliver eventually made his way to the hospital wing.

"Mate! You look better all ready-"

With out warning Oliver suddenly found himself levitating by one foot. It took a second for Joshuas brain to register what happened but once he did Joshua drew his wand and nonverbally casted 'Expelliarmus' flicking Marcus' wand out of his hand and onto the floor. However this caused Oliver to drop onto the floor head first.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Joshua in a hushed tone. Marcus didn't respond, he belched another slug into the bucket and picked his wand off the ground. Professor Snape who was coming to see the blinded students and following a tip from a Slytherin prefect about the slug issue saw the entire incident.

"Mr. Flint, to think I had any ounce of sympathy for your, Slug issue. Frankly all you've shown is that your fully fit for class in the next 10 minutes. Skip the class and I'll see to it that you'll be polishing cauldrons for a week."

With that Snape dramatically snapped away. Cape making a small whooshing noise.

"Well... I'll see you around yeah?" Said Joshua as he walked away with a very red and visibly angry Oliver. They made they're way out of the hospital wing and into the grand staircase.

"I'm gonna go get ready for the Hufflepuff game before I end up getting expelled. See ya Josh."

"Alright Ollie. Good luck today. Mind the thunderstorms this afternoon."

"Yeah yeah Joshy... I'll be sure to not get killed."  
\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bunch of fun writing this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are my motivation :)


	4. Chapter 3

Thick clouds and heavy rain loomed over the quidditch pitch as the teams readied to take the field. Oliver called his team to a huddle with five minutes to go.

"Alright guys and gals this is the Hufflepuff team. Now I don't expect any surprises so control the Quaffle and Harry catch the Snitch and it should be a simple win. Hands in team."

"1... 2... 3... Gryffindor!" The group announced before turning to head to the field. Each one of them grabbing a pair of goggles on their way out. Each member of both teams took their positions and watched for Madam Hooch to throw the Quaffel.

"Alright, I want a nice clean game." She said before releasing the snitch and the bludgers. Then after a few seconds, she threw up the Quaffel. The teams began swooping for control and the seekers began there pursuit of the snitch. Joshua watched with his dorm mate Alfie.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Said Alfie. "I already know the outcome and now I'm wet."

"Your out here because you like seeing people get hurt. Honestly if Slytherin wasn't prejudiced you'd fit right down there." Answered Joshua. "And I did tell you to cast the impervius charm on your clothes, yet you neglected to do so."

"I did! I just didn't take for what ever reason. Look there's Harry with the snitch in sight."

Harry began to accelerate towards the snitch. Visibility displacing the sheets of rain that lashed at the pitch. He was so close to securing the snitch but as if they were after something, Dementors swarmed the pitch making the air noticeably icy. Within that instant they attacked Harry, knocking him off his broom. At the height harry was falling from he would have been killed at impact. The crowd was in its feet at that point, that's when Dumbledore slowly rose his hand and gently de-accelerated Harry into the grass. At that point there was no way Gryffindor could end the game but still a chance they could win if they could out score the 150 point snitch catch.

And they didn't, Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory soon caught the snitch and defeating Gryffindor by 100 points. Joshua was able to catch up to Fred and George as they exited the hospital wing.

"Fred, George! How's Harry is he alright?"

"Ah he's alright for someone who's dropped 100 feet." Said Fred.

"Ron was shocked to find out he looked "peaky". Said George. "So we're gonna to drop him off the astronomy tower later."

"Why do you always threaten your brothers life?"

"Because we love home Joshua." The twins say in unison.

"That's valid. Hey is Oliver in there? I know he's devastated."

"Oh he's devastated alright." Said Fred.

"The Bloke didn't come out of showers when we left. He's probably drowned himself." Said George.

"He'll dearly be missed." Remarked Fred.

"He's always been dramatic. Alright I'll go see if I can find him. See you two around." Said Joshua. Fred and George said their goodbyes and turned to walk back into the hospital wing and Joshua made his way back to the quidditch pitch changing room which sure enough had steam still exiting the door. Joshua didn't full enter the shower part of the changing room as to avoid needing to Oblivate himself.

"Oliver, if your not dead say aye." Said Joshua into the showers.

"Why would I be dead Joshua." Oliver said in a low defeated tone.

"Well I guess his ghost is speaking."

"Aye Joshua aye..."

"Well I great to know your alive. However you have to come at least talk to Harry. He did fall almost 100 feet." Said Joshua.

"I intend too. I had to take care of some guy things." Said Oliver. Joshua cringed.

"That's absolutely way too much information."

"Mate I needed to wash my hair and shave. Get your mind out the gutter." Said Oliver. "I'll be out in a minute."

Oliver finished shaving the last part of his face and turned the shower off. He tied a towel around his waist and exited the shower. He found his locker and unlocked it and placed his quidditch robes on the hook. The then picked up his wand and cast the Hot Air Charm to dry himself off. He quickly threw on his red and gold colored jumper and a pair of pants he had stored in his locker. He then closed his locker exited the locker room and met Joshua outside.

"Alright Joshy, let's get going,"

The two walked from the quidditch pitch back the castles hospital wing which was now empty only for Harry and a few ill miscellaneous students.

"Hiya Harry." Said Oliver. Harry was sitting up in his bed reading his transfiguration book. When he heard his name called he jumped as he hadn't noticed them walk in.

"Oh hi Oliver. Josh." Said Harry. "And I'm sorry Oliver, there was nothing I could do."

"No one blames you Harry." Responded Oliver.

"But Oliver..." Harry began. He reached over the edge of his bed and grabbed what was left of his Nimbus 2000. Which was destroyed by the Whomping Willow tree. Oliver let out a exhale at the sight.

"We are so-"

"Excuse him. Have you tried repairing it Harry?" Asked Joshua who censored Oliver with a hand over his mouth.

"Professor McGonagall tried everything..." said Harry. Oliver licked the palm of Joshua's hand to get him to uncover his mouth.

"Alright." Said Oliver with an exhale. "We've got spare brooms ready to go, but the most important thing is your ok."

"Thanks Wood." Said Harry with a small smile. Oliver and Joshua said their goodbyes to Harry but before Joshua left. He tossed Harry a small piece of chocolate.

"It works." Said Joshua as he turned to leave.  
——————————————————

Its Saturday the before Halloween which means the last Hogsmeade trip before midterms. Joshua and Oliver browsed the candy shop honey dukes. Joshua chose a box of fudge flys and a bag of assorted taffy. Oliver on the other hand picked some jelly slugs (but not the yellow ones) and some Pepper imps. The two sat on a rock under a large pine that over looked the valley and towards Hogwarts. The trees were entertaining the final stages of their Autumn changes and a light breeze blew through the valley. Joshua and Oliver were chatting lightly until Oliver was hit on the back of the head by a rock.

"What the hell..." He said as he looked back to see a grinning Marcus Flint approaching with a pumpkin pastie in hand.

"Afternoon you too." Said Marcus flopping next to Oliver. "Is that pepper mint you've got?"

"Pepper imps and no you can't have any." Answered Oliver. Marcus scuffed.

"Like I would want any. Pumpkin Pastie Josh?"

"No thanks, I can only handle so many pumpkin flavored things in one day." Said Joshua "but aren't you supposed to be back at the castle? Professor McGonagall was very clear about students with no signed permission slip staying back."

"Oh no! I've broken a rule let me run back to the castle and turn my self in." Said Marcus in a mocking tone. Joshua shook his head.

"Okayy.... but I can't say I didn't tell you."

"Guys!" Said Oliver looking over a short stone wall. Joshua and Marcus hadn't noticed that Oliver had gotten up. "There's a cave under here."

Marcus and Joshua walked over to the ledge and looked over they saw a cave that looked it could go on forever. A small stream exited the cave opening and trickled down the hill.

"Let's go in!" Said Oliver getting up off the wall and running to the end of the wall and down the semi steep cliff of the hill that Hogsmeade sat on. Joshua and Marcus ran after him.

"Wait Oliver we don't know what's in there. There could be Dementors or even a boggart or two." Said Joshua. Oliver didn't care, he just kept running. Once at the cave entrance, a cool breeze could be felt exiting the cave entrance.

"At least we know there's air flow in there." Said Marcus.

"I didn't know you knew how caves work." Said Joshua.

"There's a lot of things you can find in caves. Where did you think I got the metal to make this band." Said Marcus holding his fist up.

"Come on guys no time to waste." Said Oliver as he entered the cave. Marcus and Joshua followed behind him. They continued down the cave until the darkness over took them. They then cast Lumos creating a small ball of light that illuminated the path ahead and the walls around them. The walls were covered in carved runes that were lightly warn by water.

"Josh do you know what it says?" Asked Oliver. Joshua approached the wall and analyzed it for a second.

"This is rough but it says that this cave holds was one truly seeks but only if they are worthy enough to find it."

"Interesting. Let's go deeper." Said Oliver before continuing to walk on. The ground walked down the cave until they hit the entrance to a chamber.

"I hope this isn't the camber of secrets..." said Joshua.

"It isn't, but what ever it is it's creepy as hell." Responded Marcus. The trio entered the chamber and walked to what felt like the middle.

"Lumos Maxima!" Said Joshua towards the ceiling. The ball of light created didn't go far as the ceiling was only 20 feet high. Joshua could have sworn that he heard someone mumble something when the floor the were standing on crumbled and they fell. The three yelled in utter terror as they slid down a stone tube which had abrupt end at the end of a straight. Oliver fell out first, then Marcus. Joshua didn't know how far down he would have to go.

"Arresto Momentum!" Said Joshua stopping him just at the edge of the tube. He looked down and noticed the tube could have only been 4 feet off the ground and led to a small pond. Oliver and Marcus scrambled out the mud.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Exclaimed Marcus. "YOU JUST HAD TO GO INSIDE THE CAVE HUH!"

"I DIDN'T INVITE YOU TO FOLLOW!" Yelled Oliver.

"I ONLY FOLLOWED TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T DIE! OTHER WISE I WOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN MY NOW MUD COVERED PASTIES IN THE CAVE!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU FELT THE NEED TO TAKE A BAG OF FOOD!" Yelled Oliver. Marcus reacted by taking a mud soaked Pastie out of the burlap bag and shoving it in Oliver's face. Oliver took his wand out of his pocket and readied himself. Marcus did the same.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Said Joshua. With a flick of his wand Oliver's wand flew through the air and Joshua caught it. "Could you two, go ONE WEEK, without dueling! Honestly, can we just find our way back to our stuff and go back to the castle."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The three found their way back to the rock to grab their stuff before walking back in relative silence. They was the angriest Oliver and Marcus had been with one another since the quidditch incident. Back at the castle the three split off. Joshua was the only one to say good night. They all went to their common rooms in desperate need of a shower.  
——————————

Joshua was making his way to the library for the morning. Joshua was returning some books he borrowed and one obscure book Marcus checked out from a less populated part of the library. He claimed its was a quite interesting book of spells. It actually shocked Joshua that Marcus thought of a book, let alone completely reading it.

Joshua was nearing the library when he ran into a visibly lost first year Hufflepuff.

"You lost my friend?" Asked Joshua. The boy nodded. "Well I can help with that. Where you headed."

"I've seemingly lost my common room." Said the boy with a welsh accent. "I thought I heard Cedric down one of the corridors but it was just Peeves."

"Thats peeves alright. Alright I'll lead you to your common room." Said Joshua. "I haven't caught your name?"

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Oh uh, Aiken Cardiff, Muggleborn."

"I asked for your name, not your lineage. I'm Josh by the ways." Said Joshua.

"Nice to meet you Josh but I- I- just assumed. I read the Quills are a quite powerful Wizarding family. So I just assumed you were like the-"

"The Malfoy's?" Said Joshua finishing Aikens sentence. "Not all wizarding families are prejudiced. There is absolutely no reason for such beliefs. There are excellent Witches and Wizards who are born of those who are not magical. Hermione Granger comes to mind. One of the only girls I've seen out fear in the eyes of Harry Potter."

"I've never thought of it that way. Thanks." Said Aiken. "People like Draco Malfoy make me doubt my ability's."

"Draco is just a ferret. Don't mind him." Said Joshua. The two crossed the threshold of the Hufflepuff common room. "Before I let you go, here."

Joshua handed the boy a galleon coin.

"This coin is bewitched to communicate with other coins by use of the Protean charm. It allows you to communicate between coins. I've originally made these for my friends but I had an extra." Explained Joshua. "You'll know if you have a message as the coin will get warm. Try not to lose it."

"Thanks." Said Aiken.

"If you ever need help again. Just shoot a message through the coin." Said Joshua. Aiken nodded.

"Thank you Josh." Said Aiken before turning toward the barrels that made up the Hufflepuff common room. Tapped on the barrels in the correct order and. The common room opened and he walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Marcus and Adrian sat at a table in a far side of the Slytherin common room as they worked on homework assignments. Marcus however was only applying half effort. The common room was nearly empty at that hour with Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass, two third year Slytherins occupying one of the black leather couches in the middle of the common area.

"I can't look at another rune." Groaned Adrian. "They all look the same now..."

"I still have to stare into this crystal ball and "write what I see."

"I'd rather do that then stare at a rune. Marcus you don't understand, they look exactly the same."

Adrian held up his text book that showed two runes on two different pages. From Marcus' perspective, he two could not deduct the difference between the two symbols.

"Your right. They do look the same." He said. Adrian shook his head and began putting his bags back into his bag.

"What ever..." said Adrian. "Hey did you ever nab a date for the dance. It is on Sunday."

"No." Answered Marcus flatly. "I did not. You?"

"I did. A 5th year Hufflepuff girl."

"Hufflepuff?" Asked Marcus.

"Yes a Hufflepuff. Slytherins is very much capable of being friends with other houses that aren't Gryffindor. Your the only one breaking that norm."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Marcus. "I've never said I was friends with Olli- Oliver. We're more like... err... nice enemies."

"You mean frenemies?"

"No Adrian, nice enemies."

"What ever Marcus. I've got to get to bed. Enjoy your staring session." Said Adrian who then grabbed his bag and walked towards the boys dorm. Saying goodnight to Greengrass and Parkinson. Marcus began staring into the crystal ball. 'This is stupid... this thing does absolutely nothing.' He thought. As he stared more, the fog in the crystal began to shift in a circular pattern. Marcus could feel a pull towards the ball. Then suddenly his consciousness was sucked into the ball.

Marcus landed in a forest which Marcus immediately identified as the forbidden Forrest. He heard commotion further into the forest and followed the sound. When he got closer, he saw the silhouette of a wizard standing over someone with a drawn wand. About 50 feet away another silhouette stood up off the ground. Marcus began to yell at the wizard, telling him to turn round the wizard could not hear. The next thing Marcus knew, a bright green light filled his eyes and his consciousness was pulled back to reality.

"Bloody hell..." Marcus mumbled to himself. "I'm going to forget what I saw in there and just make up something. Not like she can tell the difference anyway."

—————————  
Next afternoon, Joshua sat under the tree he always did with a circle of books surrounding him. It was closing in on mid terms week and he needed his whole focus on studying. Never mind the dance that Sunday.

"Josh! Josh!" Said Oliver as he ran up to the tree. "I need the borrow your potions homework. Please, I just need a few more lines."

"Oliver... you had a week to do it. Normally Snape gives us two days."

"Come on... just this once."

"No Oliver." Said Joshua. "And frankly if it's just a few lines then it should be no problem to finish it during our two free periods."

The two continued to work under the tree only stopping to talk to Fred and George who asked Oliver when practice was. The second time they were interrupted was when a Barn Owl dropped a letter into Joshua's hand.

"Who's it from?" Asked Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"Aiken. A first year Hufflepuff I helped out yesterday."

Joshua opened the letter and read it to himself before reading it aloud to Oliver.

Dear Joshua,

Thanks for the help yesterday. I enclosed two gallions as a thanks. It's the least I could do.

Sincerely, Aiken

Joshua's dumped the envelope contents out onto his hand and put them in a envelope of his own that he kept in his bag.

"Surely your not gonna send that back?" Said Oliver.

"Aye Oliver, I am. I'm not taking the chaps money. His friendship is enough."

"But It's free..."

"I have my own funds from the odd jobs I do during the summer. So shush."

Joshua took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick thank you and a reason for returning the coins. He handed the owl (which waited for Joshua to send it away) the note and told it to deliver the letter to Aiken. Once the owl flew away, Marcus found them in the courtyard and sat next to Joshua.

"So Josh, as you know the fall dance is Sunday and I have no date. Do you know why that is."

"Well Marcus, your insults on Chandra Potts wasn't very... err.. helpful to your position."

"Your also ugly." Chimed in Oliver. Marcus ignored the comment. Joshua shook his head.

"Listen. Why don't you trying being nice for a day." Suggested Joshua.

"What do you mean. I'm nice every day."

"Mate, I literally saw you shoulder check Seamus Finnigan about an hour ago." Said Joshua. "Besides, it's just 24 hours, just be nice, say hello to people."

"And if I succeed?" Inquired Marcus.

"50 galleons." Said Joshua.

"And should I fail?"

"I get to Hex you." Said Oliver with excitement. Marcus smirked.

"Deal. I look forward to my payment." He said as he got up. Marcus greeted Harry Potter as he was approaching. "Hi!"

Harry jumped at Marcus' sudden greeting.

"What was that?" Asked Harry.

"A small bet we have with Marcus. He has to be nice for a day." Responded Oliver

"That'd be a bit difficult for him. He called Ron a prat about 30 minutes ago. Honestly Olli how are you friends with him."

"Never said I was. Just civil enemies."

Harry nodded.

"Sure. Anyway, I was looking to find you. Fred and George mentioned that quidditch practice was canceled this weekend?"

"That's correct Potter." Said Oliver. "This would be the one and only time."

"Brilliant." Said Harry. "Gives me more time on Sunday."

"That was the plan." Said Oliver. Harry stood up.

"Well, that's all I came to ask. See you around Oliver, Josh." He said before turning to walk away. Oliver and Joshua gave him a small wave as he did so. Joshua looked down at his watch.

"Ah, we got 10 minutes to get to the dungeons. Come on Ollie. Best not be late."

——————————————  
"For todays class..." Snape began. "We'll be discussing advanced love potions. Specifically Amortentia. Now who can tell me what is so special about this particular brew?"

Joshua, along with two other Ravenclaws were the only ones to raise their hands.

"No one? How disappointing." Said Snape. "I should have you know that Amortentia is a extremely complex and even dangerous love potion that causes extreme infatuation..."

Oliver chuckled.

"Marcus needs some of that. Poor chap got rejected again." He said in a whisper. Joshua tried to motion to Oliver that Snape was listening. "The girl literally smiled in his face and-"

"Mr. Wood. Would you care to inform the class of your obviously important conversation." Said Snape.

"No sir..."

"Then I suggest you silence your self. Better yet why don't you demonstrate to the class the aromatic property's of this particular brew."

"Alright..." said Oliver as he approached the bubbling cauldron. The liquid had a shiny mother of Pearl look. "I smell... Freshly mowed grass... Broom stick wood.... pumpkin pastie... and a excessive amount of hair gel."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting..." he said before continuing. "Just as Mr. Wood did you will each take note of the things you smell and write two rows of parchment about what you think it means. This should be on my desk by next Tuesday and no the silly fall dance on Halloween does not excuse a incomplete assignment."

The class began their work. However silently Joshua was reeling. 'Oliver's smells only point to one person' he thought 'but that doesn't make any sense... it would take hell to freeze over for that to happen...'

"Funny smells huh?" Said Oliver. "I have not a clue what it means I have to make something up I guess. What do you smell?"

"Errr... rose soap, freshly printed books, and fresh parchment."

"Still on your girlfriend from last year?" Said Oliver.

"Shut up." Said Joshua. "We still talk."

"Yeah... right..."

The class quietly work on their essays until lunchtime. Oliver went with his team to practice and Marcus was somewhere around the castle. Joshua decided to take the time to write his parents.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I hope you are well. My final year at Hogwarts is going well. Despite the dementor incident... and then there was the cave.  
However I'm writing for advice. Today in Advanced Potions class we were working with Amortentia and my good friend Oliver smelled some interesting things. I was able to figure out who he most attracted too and it turns out to be someone most unexpected. So I'm in a dilemma, should I keep this knowledge to my self or tell Oliver what I discovered? I look forward to your answers.

Tell uncle hello for me.

Love, Joshua

P.s. Happy Halloween.

Joshua signed off on his letter and took it to the owlry and handed off to his owl fidget. Named for his inability to sit still.

"To Mum and Dad." Joshua told the bird before it set off on its journey.  
———————————

Oliver sat as his desk scribbling away at his potions homework. Percy entered their dorm for the night.

"Still working on your potions homework?" Asked Percy. "I finished that hours ago."

"I'm sure you did Perce but I had quidditch practice and thus no time."

"It's always quidditch." Said Percy. "In speaking out that have you heard back from Puddlemore United?"

"I just send the owl a week ago with my application." Answered Oliver. "So no, I have not."

"Have you told Josh yet?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

"But what if you don't get a spot?" Asked Percy. "Then you have to face the belittlement of Flint."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just invoke that negative energy at me."

Percy just shook his head and sat at his desk. There was a knock at the door and Fred peeked his head on.

"Oliver, Potts is looking for you." Said Fred. "And Percy."

"Yes Fred?"

"I told the whole common room that you still sleep with a stuffed bear mum made you your first year."

Percy turned a deep shade of red.

"Fred that isn't..."

"Calm your boobs. I haven't told any one. Yet." Said Fred before he slipped out the door. Percy threw one of Oliver's darts at Fred as he closed the door. The dart loges it's self into the wood of the door.

"You have a stuffed bear in your bed?" Asked Oliver as he rolled up his parchment.

"No!" Percy exclaimed. "It's in my trunk..."

"Well... I'm gonna go chat with Chandra. Tell your stuffed animal Rufus I said hello."

"His name isn't Rufus." Said Percy as Oliver shut the door. "It's Barty..."  
————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

"Attention all students and faculty." Announced Professor McGonagall over the loud speaker. "Curfew will be extended to 1 am this evening not an hour later. This will be the only announcement."

"Josh!" Said Alfie as he pulled his head out of his trunk. Joshua looked back from his desk "Blue tie or orange tie?"

"Depends on how out there you want to be. Orange stands out, while blue blends well with your lighter blue shirt."

"Blue it is then." Said Alfie neatly putting the tie back in his trunk. "Hey, you never said you got a date."

"That's because I didn't." Answered Joshua. "Honestly, this is just one big Halloween party that replaces the feast."

"Suit yourself..."

Joshua stood up from his desk and walked out his dorm for the great hall as he was already dressed. The common room was quieter, with less people in it than normal. Wind could be heard blowing by the windows with a gentle whistling noise. He exited the common room and made his way down the spiral stair case when he accidentally ran into Cho Chang a 4th year Ravenclaw.

"Oh! Sorry Josh. Didn't see you there." She said as she brushed herself off.

"It's alright." Said Joshua. "Busy in my head as all ways."

"I could say the same thing. I've seemly misplaced one of my earrings and I can't find them anywhere. They just... I don't know... vanished."

"I'll keep an eye out for them." Said Joshua before he continued down the stairs.

—————————————  
Music could be heard emanating from out of the great hall as students filed in from left and right. Oliver stood on a wall as he waited for Chandra to meet him. Fred, George and Lee Jordan approached Oliver, each with a cup of punch in their hands. Lee carried an extra for Oliver.

"Still waiting on Potts?" Asked Lee. "Punch?"

"Yeah thanks." Said Oliver before taking a sip. He noticed a strange burn as it went down. "Did you three do something to this."

"What?! No." Said Fred.

"I think who ever made it allowed it to sit for to long or something." Said George. "You need to get off this wall."

"Why?"

"Because." Said Fred. "Chandra Potts is right there."

Oliver's eyes widened at the sight. He quickly chugged down the punch Lee gave him and walked over.

"Why does he walk like that?" Asked Lee.

"Like a constipated Mountain Troll." Said George.

Oliver tapped Chandra on the shoulder prompting her to turn round. The black dress she had on twirled as she did so.

"Hi Oliver!" She said. "Sorry for my tardy. Lavender Brown had a hair melt down."

"No worries. You look great tonight."

'Really Oliver!' He thought after he said that. 'You look great tonight!? That's saying she doesn't look good any other time! Ugh... dropping the Quaffel mate...'

"Why thank you Oliver." Said Chandra. "Should we go inside."

"Yes. Yes of course."

———————————————  
The party was very lively as the night went on. The Pumpkins that floated above them twinkled away as the students danced and congregated below them. Lee danced away with George and Fred danced with Angelina. Oliver and Chandra were in a corner talking and drinking punch. Joshua, who was not big on parties just sat at a table with a fresh cup of punch.

He took a sip of the punch and immediately spit it out nearly hitting Hermione Granger who was chatting with Ginny Weasley.

"Watch where your spitting!" She said with annoyance. "Surely you would have learned by now that the punch was spiked by two Hufflepuff boys."

"Sorry Hermione." Apologized Joshua. "I didn't see you there. It's just... I hate alcohol."

"Josh took one sip of my brother Charlie's firewhisky and died on the spot." Said Ginny. "It burns! It burns!"

Joshua let out a small laugh at Ginny's impression.

"Exactly." Said Joshua. "Where's the fun in that."

"Hiyaa Gosh." Slurred Oliver as he stumbled over. "Whatt syou doin?"

"Sitting in this chair and not testing my alcohol tolerance." He said and he took the cup from overs hand and handed it to Ginny to dispose. Oliver reshuffled his balance.

"Goodness sake Oliver you can barely stand. How many cups of punch have you had?" Asked Hermione.

"Psshh... I'm finee. Gosh cans yous keeps an eye on Chandra will I hit the loo?"

"Right..." answered Joshua. "Will... do?"

Oliver nodded at Joshua's answer and started towards the bathrooms. Joshua shook his head.

"Well drunken Oliver wasn't on my Halloween bingo card." Said Hermione.

"I expected your Slytherin friend to be the drunk one." Said Ginny. "Oddly he complemented my hair the other day. It was quite frighting."

"That was a dare." Said Joshua. "He had to be nice for a day."

"Makes sense..."  
—————————————

Oliver stumbled slightly to the bathroom door, pushing the heavy wooden door open with his shoulders. Three Slytherin boys exited after he entered. The seemed to have trouble balancing as well but Oliver couldn't really tell. He entered a stall, did his business and when to the sink. He heard another flush, when he turned round he was met with the grinning face of Marcus. Who was holding a smuggled bottle of firewhisky.

"Oliver!" Said Marcus. "Wants some."

Oliver not thinking as straight as he would be, nodded and took a sip from the bottle.

"Mate..." Marcus began. Slurring as he talked. "I nabbed this wacky -pell book from the restricted section. We should trys this spell I found."

"It's not going to kill me is its?"

"No Ollie, just -ollow me."

Marcus began saying an incantation and drew is wand over his hand. Oliver did the same. Their hands developed a small cut as the drew their wands over them. Marcus then guided Oliver's hand to his and interlaced them. Marcus mumbled something under his breath then spoke again.

"Repeats after me." He said. "I will not lose this."

"I will not lose this." Repeated Oliver.

"I will not destroy this."

"I will not destroy this." Repeated Oliver.

"And if it gets destroyed we will pay the ultimate price."

Oliver hesitated, but thinking nothing could go wrong repeated the vow.

"If it gets destroyed we will pay the ultimate price."

Marcus unlaced their hands and positioned them palm up. A small droplet of both of their blood floated out of the cuts and combined in the air, magically creating two metal bands with a small opaque stripe down the middle of them. The bands slid onto their right ring fingers and magically adjusted their size to fit them.

"It worked..." Marcus said. Oliver just marveled at the objects on their fingers.

——  
"I send him to do one thing and he gets lost at the bathroom..." Grumbled Joshua. "The excuses I had to give Chandra.... I feel like a fool."

Joshua pushed open the bathroom door and saw Oliver and Marcus at the sinks.

"You said you were going to the bathroom. Not going to get more drunk with Marcus." Exclaimed Joshua. "Listen, we all have 30 minutes to get back to our common rooms or filch will have us by our thumbs."

Oliver nodded and followed Joshua out. Marcus just took another swig of his firewhisky. Joshua looked back.

"I really don't care what you do at this point. You won't listen either way...."

Joshua helped Oliver back to his dorm said go night and left him to say his password. Oliver slurred his password out, unlocking the painting whom gave him a disapproving look. He stumbled passed Fred, George and Lee and went straight to his dorm and crashed immediately.

"I told you that punch was spiked." Said Lee. "We're just lucky to have the tolerance."

"I never said it wasn't." Said Fred. "Come on, drunk Oliver is the better Oliver."

"Could you believe he talked about something that wasn't quidditch." Said George.

"I could not." Said Fred. "Anyways is beyond tired. I'm gonna go crash."

"Right behind you." Said George. Lee followed behind. The Gryffindor common room lay in silence for about an hour after the went off to bed. The only sound heard was the gentle crackling of the fire place. The relative silence only broken by the portrait door swinging open and a black dog trotting in. The creature morphed from dog to human and had a manic smile plastered across his face. Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts.

He scanned the common room of which he holds many memories and immediately locked eyes onto the stair well that led to the dorms. He returned to his Dog form and trotted up the stares and into the dorm of Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron. Who were all fast asleep. Sirius returned to a human state and took sight of Harry and scanned him. To Sirius, all he could see was James. He smiled at knowing Harry was safe but still, pains of gilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry Harry..." Sirius thought. "I knew I should have kept the secret. I should have kept the secret."

Sirius then turned his attention to his true reason, killing Peter Pettigrew. He slowly approached the second youngest Weasleys bed and began searching for Pettigrew. However due to the darkness he accidentally slashed Ron's bed hangings and caused a big enough noise to shake Ron awake. Startled, Sirius pulled a knife and stood over Ron. Ron, silently shook in fear as the person whom he knew to be a mass murderer was standing over him armed.

"Shh..." Sirius said as he backed slowly out of the dorm room and shut the door before turning back to his Animagi form and rushing out of the common room. As soon as the door closed for Ron. He let out a blood curdling Yelp.

"S-S-SIRIUS BLACK WAS I HERE. SIRIUS BLACK STOOD OVER ME WITH A KNIFE...."

Ron continued to yelp and scream, instantly waking up the other boys around him and the other dorms as well.

"What the bloody hell is his issue." Grumbled Seamus, squinting at the light now filling the dorm.

"Ron has obviously had a nightmare." Said Harry as he approached his shaken friend. Below them, Percy grumbled awake.

"Screaming at this hour." He said. "Not if I have anything to say for it."

He stomped out of his and Olivers dorm and half slammed the door. Oliver wasn't stirred by any of this commotion. Minutes later, Oliver was being shaken awake by Percy.

"Oliver get up!" Said Percy. "McGonagall wants us in the common room."

Oliver sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had a splitting headache that was further irritated by the light of the lamp Percy was holding.

"Whatcouldbesoimportant...." Oliver groaned. Percy scuffed.

"I'm not saying it again." He said before turning out of their dorm. Oliver shuffled out of bed as followed behind him.

"Finally your here." Said McGonagall. "As you all know Sirius Black broke into the common room..."

"Harry says my brother screamed like a little girl." Said Fred. "What a wuss."

Oliver chuckled at Fred's comment. Fred noticed the band on Oliver's right hand.

"You take a girl out once and you already asked her to marry you." Said Fred sparking confusion in Oliver. "At least meet her parents first."

"Fred I don't know what your talking about- oh..." Oliver said as he looked down at his hand and noticed the ring on his right hand. "Funny. I don't even remember how I got that..."

"You were quite... err... lively tonight."

Oliver just shrugged it off. Surely the ring wasn't anything deep. McGonagall went on to explain some changes to the way students were to move about the castle and that the Gryffindor students were to sleep in the great hall while the teachers investigated the common room. There was a rush to nab blankets, pillows and other things one would need. Filch led the precession of students to the great hall while the faculty secured the castle interior.

Oliver took a cot next to Percy and settled in for the rest of the night. Although Oliver had trouble sleeping cot which I could only equate to sleeping on a rock. As he fell asleep I could hear Dumbledore say.

"In dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let them dive in the deepest ocean or glide on the highest cloud...."

————————————  
The next day was a pure mess for Oliver. Chandra wouldn't talk to him. His head felt like someone was driving nails through it and the unexplained ring on his finger kept getting hot all day. He and Joshua talked under a tree during their free period. Marcus had potions at that same hour.

"Man I screwed up with Chandra." Said Oliver with his head low.

"Ah mate cheer up. It's not like you knew the punch was spiked." Reassured Joshua.

"I guess your right but I feel like I wasted her time you know. I feel terrible- OW!"

Oliver felt a extreme burning sensation his right ring finger. He quickly removed the ring and dropped on the grass.

"Are you sure that ring isn't more then just nothing?"

"Yes I'm sure." Said Oliver rubbing his hand. "It just gets really hot a random."

"Let me see it."

Joshua picked up the ring from off the grass and examined it. He took notice of the white band at its center. It resembled opal but the colors moved as if there was a liquid in side. He didn't question this effect at first. Oliver stuck his right hand out to accept the ring back from Joshua, bye Joshua took notice of the faint scar on Oliver's hand and connected the dots.

"He did not..."

"He did not what?" Said Oliver.

"What exactly did you and Marcus do last night."

"I don't know... Marcus just offered me something to drink is all."

Joshua didn't answer he just stared at Oliver for a second before scowling.

"Boy oh boy." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What- did you read my mind again... listen I don't know what Marcus did but..."

"Afternoon Quill. Get fucked Wood." Said Marcus as he sat down. Oliver took note of the bandage on Marcus' left pointer fingers. Joshua noticed the ring in his hand matched Oliver's.

"Marcus you just had to try one of the spells in that book you found. Seriously?! A blood pact!?"

"I didn't think it would work." Said Marcus. "Honestly it's harmless."

"Right." Said Joshua. He leaned over to Oliver and pinched him. Twisting as he applied more pressure. The ring on Marcus' hand began to heat as Oliver cringed in pain.

"Listen I don't know what you just did to hear my ring up but don't do it again."

"See! Marcus the rings are connected by blood, what ever pain the one goes through the other will feel it." Said Joshua. "You two have to destroy them."

"We can't." Said Marcus. "We vowed not too, and if we do, the ring destroys us."

"Why would you vow that?!"

"We were drunk." They both said in unison. Joshua just leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes.

"Until we figure out how to get rid of those. Wear them at all times. Put them on a chain during quidditch and generally try to avoid pain." He said with a sigh.

"Yes mom." Said Marcus before getting up and leaving. Oliver threw a stone at his head, causing small thunk. His ring burned for a second.

"Remember, no pain." Said Marcus before turning the corner.

Oliver leaned back into the tree as well.

"I screwed up twice..."

"You think!" Snapped Joshua.  
———————————

Joshua sat at his desk scribbling away at his charms homework when small tapping could be heard from his window. His family's owl sat perched on the window seal, letter in beak, waiting for him to open the window. The sight of his family's owl meant that his parents were back at home. Joshua took the letter from the owl, handed it a treat and sent it on its way. He cracked the wax seal and opened the letter.

Hello Cobalt, it read. Cobalt was a nickname given to Joshua by is Uncle Aeris. This name stuck with his entire family.

To begin, we wanted to let you know we are back home in Wales and we will be staying until June just after you graduate. Your Uncle Aeris left you a gift for Christmas as well. In speaking of Christmas be sure to write and let us know if Oliver will be staying some days during your break so we can service the broomsticks in the shed.

In speaking of Oliver, we not sure why he would smell such things. From what dad has heard of Flint's father, he's not of a good sort and that thinking more than likely rubbed off onto his son. However the mind works in mysterious ways and we think the best thing to do here is to let it play out. Your dad says to get snoopy with your legilimency. How ever I say that you simply wait and tell Ollie at the right moment. I hope this helps.

Anyway your Uncle kept us longer because one of his magical creatures got loose and nearly ate a no-maj. The poor man won't remember it though due to the international statute of secrecy. We dealt with the issue before Macusa could catch wind which is good. That was our experience. How has school been other then the problem you mailed us about?

We can't wait to have you back home this winter break.

Miss you lots,

-Mum and Dad

Joshua smiled at the letter before scribbling his response to his parents questions. He detailed his the first part of his final year, leaving out a few developing details of course. Joshua signed off the letter and put it on top of if Defense Against the Dark Arts book and planned to send it that morning after class. At that he decided to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
